


No Undertones Needed

by greenie_7_03



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Confession, F/F, First Kiss, Mention of Ben - Freeform, mention of bal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenie_7_03/pseuds/greenie_7_03
Summary: What happens when Mal confesses something to Ben? And of course, who else would comfort her when it goes wrong?





	No Undertones Needed

Evie gently threaded her fingers through Mal's hair. 

"You okay M?" she asked softly. 

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" The other girl replied sternly, doing her best to cross her arms while laying down. 

"You asked me to sleep with you after begging for a girls night, you're letting me play with your hair, and you're still not asleep and it's almost midnight."

"So?"

"You know I don't like to pry, but something is wrong. You can tell me anything. You know that. I'm your best friend." Evie didn't add that while she relished getting to hold Mal close and play with her hair, she knew the other girl only sought her touch like that when she needed comfort. 

"I don't know, E." 

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. But it'll turn out okay. I know it will."

"Thanks E." They lapsed into silence, and Evie closed her eyes, listening to Mal's soft breath and gentle heartbeat. She wasn't sure how much time passed before Mal spoke.

"Evie, how'd you handle breaking up with Doug?" Evie forced her thoughts back to a more appropriate train of speculation before answering.

"Well, I guess I didn't really need to handle it. I accepted that while he's adorable and sweet and makes me laugh, kissing him doesn't give me the spark I always hoped for." She didn't add that she knew she'd feel that spark if only she could tangle her fingers in purple hair and kiss Mal senseless. 

Mal's eyes glowed green in the dark. "This is so unfair. You make it sound so simple." 

"Hey. Shh. It's okay." Evie draped her arm across Mal and rubbed circles on her back. "Something wrong with you and Ben?"

"I broke up with him." Evie couldn't stop herself from shooting upright in the bed. 

"Why? I swear if he hurt you, I'm going to throw him to Uma." Mal grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to her.

"E it's okay. It wasn't him. It was me. Like you said, that spark just wasn't there. It used to be. It used to set me on fire. I loved him, I did. But I wanted to tell him everything about me and he kinda freaked out when I did."

"What do you mean? He knows what the Isle is like." 

Mal took a deep breath. "It wasn't about the Isle. You remember what you told me, when we were down at Jafar's? About disappointing your mother?" Of course Evie did. Mal was the only one she'd ever told that she wouldn't mind a princess or a prince.

"Wait. You're-"

"Bi. Ben freaked and said that I was going to cheat on him." Evie pulled the smaller girl into her with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry Mal. That was completely uncalled for. He should know better than to listen to stereotypes." 

"Well, I might've mentioned I was having these dreams about a girl..." Mal whispered quietly. Despite the blow to Evie's heart, she couldn't help but be excited.

"Who? Oh my gosh is this your first girl crush? Tell me. She'll be fawning over you in no time. I can make you a new jacket with just the right undertones to pull her in-" Suddenly, she realized she couldn't speak. Mal's eyes glowed, and Evie blushed, making an attempt to say sorry before realizing she was still spelled. Mal muttered something and the spell was lifted. "Right. Sorry M. You can talk."

Mal's lips twitched upward and she laughed softly. "I don't think I need any undertones." Confused, Evie waited for Mal to finish the thought. "Rather, I don't think they'd work very well. Not if the the one they were for made them." Evie didn't comprehend right away, but when she did, she lost all ability to breathe.

"Me?" Instead of answering, Mal leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Evie's, and the other girl eagerly tangled her fingers in Mal's purple hair. 

"I've loved you as long as I can remember. I can still remember how much I wanted you at my party, but Mommy refused. That didn't end well for any of us." Evie laughed softly.

"That long?" Mal whispered in awe. Evie nodded, grateful for the darkness that hid her blush. Mal couldn't find it in herself to respond verbally, instead pressing herself against Evie, trapping her lips in a passionate kiss. Evie quickly rolled Mal onto her back, straddling her hips. Her lips strayed up Mal's jaw, and she trapped her earlobe between her teeth. The purple haired girl whimpered softly. 

"I've been waiting so long for this," Evie husked into her ear. "Now you're mine." Mal moaned softly, grabbing the front of Evie's shirt and pulling her into a bruising kiss. The blue haired girl's lips drifted to Mal's neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point. 

"Show everyone I'm yours, E." Mal begged. Evie slowly trailed her tongue up the side of Mal's neck before roughly leaving a line of bruises, which she kissed softly to soothe. She laid down next to Mal, pulling her in for another kiss. But this one wasn't so full of lust and desperation. It was slow and soft, full of love and happiness. When Evie broke the kiss, Mal was still panting from before, but even in the dark, she could see a small smile on the girl's lips. 

"E?"

"M?"

"I loved Ben. Really I did. I guess I just forgot I've loved you since you took my damn chair." Evie giggled and kissed Mal's nose. 

"Really? You almost let me sleep for 1000 years."

"If someone's mean to you, then they like you, right? Besides I ended up grabbing it." Mal laughed and pulled Evie close.

"You're lucky you did." Evie teased.

"I really do love you, E."

"And I really do love you, M."


End file.
